DYE
DYE è una canzone di Megurine Luka che appare nel gioco Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da AVTechNO!. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone è apparsa per la prima volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F, dove è stata sbloccata eliminando Secret Police. In seguito è stato aggiunto a Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone il 10 dicembre 2013. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "DYE" è incluso nel canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Liriche To what color am I dyed? The size of the dyed thing changes because of the difference of the dyed color. I can grow up if it dyes to good people color. I want to dye me to such a color. To what color am I dyed? The color to be dyed changes under the influence of the private life. I degenerate if it dyes to villain color. The color for which I hope is a color with high brightness. I want to become beautiful mind. I want to become it. I obtain the conscience. And, becomes a luminous color. There are a lot of black and white in the private life. My color shines by "Affection" and "Esteem" and "Kindness" and "Looking after" and "Nursing" and "Protection" and "Consideration" and "Respect" and "Solicitude" and "Encouragement" and "Friendship", etc. I want to choose color that is brighter than the dark color. If the surrounding is a dark color, I look large. If the surrounding is a luminous color, my existence might be thin. The luminous color improves the environment. The luminous color shines on the dark. However, the luminous color shines only in a dark place. Still, I do not care. My existence disappears if it winks out. I can become energetic by shining on surroundings. When I become tired and do not shine. The source of "Vigour" can be gotten from "Good man color". The color for which other people hope to me. It is different from the color for which I hope. However, if it is an earth friendly color, I like the "Color that other people like". A dark color in the interior of the spirit is also as the case may be necessary. Both necessary dark colors and bright colors. I want to dye me moderately. It is possible to change greatly in "Thing that becomes a luminous color from a dark color" even if my existence is small. Now will grow in the future even if it is small. Giapponese=いつだって私は今よりもっと求めていたい… 例え “　　” がわたしの 最高の“個性色”だとしても･･･|-|Romaji=itsudatte watashi wa ima yori motto motometeitai... tatoe "　　" ga watashi no saikou no "koseishoku" da to shitemo...|-|Inglese=I will always keep looking for it. And "this", is my best "original" style. To what color am I dyed? The size of the dyed thing changes because of the difference of the dyed color. I can grow up if it dyes to good people color. I want to dye me to such a color. To what color am I dyed? The color to be dyed changes under the influence of the private life. I degenerate if it dyes to villain color. The color for which I hope is a color with high brightness. Video Project DIVA F = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *Questa canzone ha segnato un evento raro nella serie Project DIVA in cui la canzone è per lo più in inglese, anche se ci sono alcuni liriche in giapponese verso la fine della canzone. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni del 2010